Bienvenido a casa
by Luka-sama
Summary: La primera vez que Naruto entro por su nueva casa, se le partió el corazón ante a felicidad en su rostro...por que para alguien que siempre estaba solo desde su infancia, el regalo mas grande era el recibimiento de su familia. Porque Hinata sabía que el dolor era una secuela de su pasado, por eso ella estaría siempre a su lado y lo esperaría con un cálido "Bienvenido a casa"


_Hola criaturitas hermosas de la creación :D aquí yo con un nuevo one-shot que me salio al ver un pequeño fan art del cual me base más que todo en los diálogos _

_Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco el Fanart…pero espero les guste la historia._

**Bienvenido a casa**

Era raro.

Toda la situación era algo que nunca pensó llegar a vivir.

Pero ahí estaba.

Cumpliendo unos de sus sueños.

En medio de una gran casa, pudo ver con serenidad la enorme ventana que movía las cortinas con la brisa matutina. Si giraba su cabeza en alguna dirección no encontraría más que algunas cajas con sus pertenencias. No tenían muchas cosas aun, debían comprarlas con el tiempo.

-Juntos-susurro para sí misma.

Un sutil sonrojo inundo su rostro.

No espero algún día tener su propia casa al lado de su esposo.

Uzumaki Naruto.

El chico del cual estuvo enamorada toda su infancia, adolescencia y su etapa adulta.

La vida era tan curiosa.

Ni en sus más locos sueños llego a pensar que se casarían juntos, mucho menos que él se enamorara de ella.

Suspiro y siguió con su trabajo de sacar las pertenencias de las cajas.

Una risa inundo la casa vacía, pero era inevitable no reír con ternura. Después de todo en la caja, se encontraba un poster de Naruto de Ramen. Ese poster debía estar en la sala de estar, sentía que decía Naruto en todos lados.

-Hinata-

Era imposible no reconocer esa vos.

Cuando volteo a ver, se quedó sorprendida al ver a su ahora esposo, con una gran cantidad de cajas sobre sus manos.

-Wah ! ¿Estás bien por transportar tanto ... ?-dijo algo sorprendida.

Quería ir ayudarlo, pero él se negó.

-Estoy bien- respondió con cierta dificultad mientras equilibraba las cajas.

Ella sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca, quería preguntarle por qué no hacia el kagebushin no jutsu. Pero se lo ahorro al saber que algunas veces los hombres eran así.

Sonrió enternecida al verlo aun con todas las cajas.

-Pon el de arriba, en la cocina ...Y el resto en el dormitorio –indico algo insegura en ayudarle o no.

Pero como siempre él pudo hacerlo sin ayuda.

-Lo tengo-respondió él mientras se perdía de vista.

Cuando él se fue, una gran brisa entro por la ventana.

Ella volteo el rostro.

Un sentimiento cálido inundo su cuerpo, estaba feliz y llena de alegría. Porque ellos ahora ya no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro…así sería de ahora en adelante.

Sonrió con diversión.

Ahora debía disfrutar al máximo su vida. Debía aprovechar que estaba junto a la persona que amaba.

-H-Hinata-

Volteo de inmediato al escuchar el tartamudeo en la voz de Naruto, eso era algo poco común.

-¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-kun?-pregunto preocupada.

Pero contra toda respuesta, su marido solo sonrió infantilmente y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-solo quiero decir que…-empezó a decir algo nervioso.

Ella ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Pero sus pensamientos explotaron al ver la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

-Estoy en casa-exclamo finalmente y de manera feliz.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron grandemente.

Luego se detuvo al verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa de un infante.

Recordó.

Naruto debió haber estado solo toda su vida, y si su mente no le jugaba una broma…probablemente esa era la primera vez que decía esas palabras a alguien.

Así que le respondió con la misma felicidad que él uso.

-Bienvenido-

Estaba por decir algo más, cuando sorpresivamente la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Pero no duro mucho ya que casi de inmediato la puerta volvió abrirse.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver a Naruto sonriendo.

-Estoy en casa-volvió a exclamar con la misma felicidad.

Ella sonrió débilmente y con el corazón algo adolorido.

-Bienvenido-le volvió a contestar.

Pero la puerta nuevamente se cerró.

-Estoy en casa-

-Bienvenido-

-Estoy en casa-

-Bienvenido-

-Estoy en casa-

-Bienvenido-

-Estoy en casa-

-Bienvenido-

Perdió la cuenta del número de veces que Naruto cerro y entro por la puerta. Pero al final no pudo evitar los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a su esposo llorar.

Porque podía verlo apretar los puños con dolor y sentía la soledad que el debió sentir durante tantos años.

Porque los ojos de Naruto parecían estar a punto de romperse.

-Estoy en casa-había tartamudeado y jadeado con el llanto.

Ella entonces sonrió nuevamente.

…

..

.

Porque muchos años después de aquella vez, siguieron otras. Siempre que Naruto llegaba de una misión, corría a su casa en espera de su saludo habitual. Por qué el dolor de Naruto desaparecía poco a poco…pero el dolor que sintió, estaría siempre en sus memorias.

Ya que aun cuando tuvieron dos hijos.

Aun en ocasiones veía el dolor de pasado en los ojos de su esposo y el temor de volver a la soledad de sus años de infancia.

Un dolor que desaparecía cuando ella lo recibía nuevamente con su saludo.

Así que junto con Himawari y Bolt, todos hacían un gran saludo familiar.

Y le decían al nuevo Hokage.

"Bienvenido"

**Fin**

_Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
